


Tori’s visit

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Just because he trust him doesn’t make it easy to see.





	Tori’s visit

**Author's Note:**

> Smallfandomfest: Shelter Zach/Shaun Tori comes to visit. Even though he believes that Zach loves him, Shaun is nervous about it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Also I know have a Tumblr I will be using to update about my writing and even ask for ideas or prompts from time to time. It’s new and rather empty for now but I hope to change that in time. https://pairatime.tumblr.com/

Just take a deep breath, nothing happened, they didn’t do anything, Shaun told, reminded, himself as he stepped through the entryway, pulled his key from the lock and let his overnight bag drop to the floor before he kicked the door closed, a bit harder, and louder, then it really needed.

Zach and Tori both jumped awake at the noise of the door. “Whose- Shaun, you got an earlier flight,” Zach said groggily as the pair woke themselves up.

Shaun focused on breathing calmly as he watched Zach wipe the sleep from his eyes after unwrapping his arm from around Tori who was stretching out, absently rubbing at her neck which was clearly sore from having been at the odd angle. Like what happened when you fall sleep on someone shoulder.

“Shaun?” Zach repeated as he stood, stretching his legs and watched Shaun who hasn’t said anything or even moved from just beyond the doorway.

Blinking and forcing his eyes away where the spot where he’d first spotted them Shaun looked at _his_ lover, “Yeah, the senior publisher dropped into an earlier meeting so they canceled the last one and I got the airline to get me out a day sooner, or most of a day anyways,” he added as he glanced at the clock which read 2:38am.

“Awesome, Cody will be thrilled to see you when he wakes up,” Zach said happily as he walked over to Shaun and pulled him into a hug.

Smiling, Shaun wrapped his arms around Zach and held his tight, trying not to glare at Tori who was clicking off the DVD player. “And I know Gabe will love it. He tried not to show it but he was bummed when he found out your flight was after his and you weren’t going to make it to his send off party.”

“That’s what he gets for not telling anyone he’s interning in London until a week before he leaves,” Zach reminded the group, “but I got to piss, back in a minute,” he added, giving Shaun a peck on the cheek before dashing down the hall toward their restroom.

“Yeah crap what time is the party? It’s like lunch time right?” Shaun asked Tori as he turned and picked up his bag.

“We’re all meeting at the Bull Dog at 11 and then Zach’s taking him to the airport at 2 so he’s on time for his flight even if the traffic is bad,” Tori explained before shaking her head and going on, “Gabe was planning on leaving himself 15 minutes to check in and get on the flight before Zach got involved.”

Laughing Shaun shook his head as well, “he’s too used to the private flights Larry always arranged. Well I need to get this unpacked and we all could use some sleep, or more I guess,” he added as he started heading toward his and Zach’s room.

“Nothing happened you know. Nothing was every going to happen. We just fell asleep next to each other and,” Tori broke off and shrugged.

Shaun sighed as he looked toward Tori, “I know. I trust him. I trust you. But walking in and seeing you in his arms,” Shaun said as he sighed again before he started to say something only to stop himself when Zach reentered the living room, his arms loaded down with pillows and blankets.

“Is that every blanket you own?” Tori asked as she watched Zach drop the pile on the sofa.

“So the last time Gabe slept on the couch he said he had to use all the blankets to get comfortable and while I personally think it was the hangover and not the couch we’re playing it safe,” Zach explained as he started laying the blankets.

“I’d go with hangover too,” Tori agreed as she grabbed the pillows and started stacking them on one side of the sofa. “But extra blankets never hurt.”

“I’ll be back out in a few minutes. I’ve want to unpack and put this away,” Shaun told the others, holding up his travel bag before nodding to Tori and heading into his and Zach’s room.

Zach let out his own sigh once the door shut, “Sorry about that. He’s just been weird ever since we’d said you could crash with us and then when he found out his publishers wanted him in New York at the time…he doesn’t have to worry. He knows that,” Zach explained, tucking in the blankets.

“I know. He knows. He even told me he trust us both,” Tori confirmed as she fluffed the pillows. “But coming in and seeing us like that couldn’t have been easy. I mean know many times have you and him been like that before leading to something else?” she asked, smirking when Zach blushed.

“A few times,” Zach conceded as he laid out the last blanket. “I get that but…he doesn’t have to be, nothing going to happen. I love you but not like that,” he added, shaking his head.

“He knows but,” Tori paused, glancing at the closed bedroom door, “what if it had been Marcus who was staying a couple of nights?” she asked.

“Marcus?” Zach asked confused, “who do we know na-Marcus.” The last word came out more like a growl than anything else as he recalled Shaun’s ex. “He would not be staying here,” he finished bluntly.

“Knowing Shaun wouldn’t do anything isn’t changing how you feel is it?” Tori asked with a smile as she looked at Zach.

“No it doesn’t,” Zach agreed again, glancing at the closed door. “Are you good out here?”

“I’ll be fine. Go be with your guy and have fun,” Tori said, fist bumping Zach’s shoulder as she smiled, “just not too much fun. I don’t know how thin these walls are.”

Zach just smirked, “we have a kid, we know how to keep it down,” he answered before heading into the bedroom, re-closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone Tori let her own smile fade as she leaned into the pile of pillows and let out a wishful sigh.

The End


End file.
